Return to Anime
by Zachana16
Summary: Jeri and Kim have been transported back to the real world. What force sent them there? Will they ever see their families again? How will everyone react to finding out that they are a tv show in another world? A sequal to Internet Mishap.
1. Return to Anime

Disclaimer: I dont' own DBZ or any of its characters. Jeri is my character. Kim belongs to ZelandPiccolofreak. Casey belongs to Kraized Kaioshin Fan.  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm back with a sequal to my popular story, Internet Mishap. I hope this one is as popular as its predicessor. There are some new faces in this one and more than a few surprises in store so sit back, realax, and enjoy.  
  
Return to Anime  
---------------------------------  
Ch. 1: Old friends unite/Casey makes the scene  
  
(Jeri)  
  
It was near dawn by the time Jeri and Kim had finished talking. Both were physically and emotionally exhausted from their ordeal the day before. Jeri was silent and brooding, but inside she was missing her family in the DBZ world greatly.  
Kim was over emotional because of her condition and cried softly next to her friend.  
The memories of this place were vauge to both of them. Neither of them could remember living in the real world very well anymore.   
Jeri didn't even know where her parents' house was. She could only barely remember their names and faces.  
This wasn't home any longer. Home was with Vegeta and the kids. Home was with good friends and close comrads. Home was a little brick house in the middle of a forest clearing by a stream for Jeri and a cozy room on the lookout for Kimberly. This strange place was hell.  
  
Jeri was brought out of her thoughts when Kim said, "I want to go home!"  
  
Looking over at her distraunt friend Jeri said, "I know, Kim. I want to go home too. Vegeta and the kids must be going insane with worry by now."  
  
Kim nodded then dried her face and started looking around.   
The memory of this was faint for both of them. They could only hope they remembered soon.  
  
(Casey)  
  
She'd had a wonderful day. She'd won a truck load of poptarts and honked at everyone she passed. The only bad thing that happened was that her stupid computer was being difficult again. It wouldn't let her get on today so she decided to take a walk. She'd just check her reviews on fanfiction.net later. Besides, with her friend Jessica gone she had hardly anyone to talk to now.  
Deciding to go scare some pigions in the park she started into the park area. The sound of hushed voices made her decide to forgo the pigions to satisfy her curiosity.   
Two sets of eyes, one emerald green and the other chocolate brown, stared at her as she came within their sights.  
It didn't take her long to realize who the auburn haired one was. Totally ignoring the other girl Casey proceeded to run up to her friend and glomp her. The reaction was instant.  
  
"Ahh! Get off of me!"  
  
Casey pulled back from her friend then happily yelled, "HONKNESS! You're back!"  
  
(Jeri)  
  
Realization struck her finnally.   
  
Letting out a shrill squeal she said, "Casey!"  
  
Then she glomped the fifteen-year-old.  
  
As if a dam had been broken all of her memories of this place flooded her. Everything from where she lived to what grade she was in were made crystal clear. The price that came with these memories was the realization behind her reason in anime in the first place.  
When Goku had tried to bring her home she'd discovered her house, and everything with it, was gone.   
Tears started rolling down her face. She was going to see her parents again. She had a cat at home waiting for her to return. When she left that night she hadn't known she wouldn't return for years.  
  
Jeri quickly composed herself and said, "How long have I been gone, Casey?"  
  
The overly hyper girl yelped slightly at being startled then said, "Four months, Jess. I mean damn, girl. Your parents think you were kidnapped. Where have you been?"  
  
Realization hit her hard. 'Four months?! Its been years! Time must be off, so what does that mean for my family and friends?'  
  
These questions would be answered soon, for they would soon discover that more than one would was affected by their trip to anime world.  
---------------------------  
  
Thats it for the first chapter.  
Like? Hate?  
Please read and review. 


	2. Hey we're on TV!

Return to Anime  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Any original characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
Chapter 2: Hey we're on TV!  
  
(Jeri) (One hour later)  
  
She was going home. After so many years in the anime world she was finnally going home. Back to her mom and dad. Back to school. Back to a normal existance. No more crazy adventures, no more insane aliens.  
  
As she neared her old neighborhood her voice caught in her throat. Just down the street, right where it had always been, was her house. With a slight squeal of happiness she rushed up her front steps and charged in the front door.  
  
**"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"**  
  
Her call went unanswered for all of three seconds before she was bombarded with affectionate relatives.  
  
"Jessica! My baby! You're back! You're okay!" Her mother said as she reached her side.  
  
Her father and uncle got to her at the same time and crushed her in a double bear hug.  
  
This went on for several minutes until everyone had expressed themselves at least once. Then the questions started.  
  
"Where have you been all this time, young lady?"  
  
Jeri turned to her dad, eyes slightly coulding over in memory, then said, "I lost my way for a while, daddy. I ended up somewhere far away. There I lived a little and learned a lot. I never wanted to leave, but...."  
  
"What happened to you, Jessica? why didn't you contact us and tell us where you were? You worried us all sick."  
  
She was spared answering when her mother said, "Honey, let's give her a break. She's been through alot and needs to go to bed. She's back, and for now that's all that matters."  
  
Her father nodded.  
  
Happy for the reprieve Jeri gladly went up to her room and laid down on her bed. She felt as if she had been away for a million years. Everything was so vauge about this place now. She'd just have to get used to it again.  
  
Not ready to go to sleep just yet Jeri decided to watch television. She turned the t.v. to Cartoon Network (AN: I don't own Cartoon Network) only to see that Dragonball Z was on. Since it was an episode she hadn't seen she decided to watch it.  
  
Sorrow flooded her system as the episode progressed. The episode was depicting her and Kim's disappearance and the aftermath of it. As she watched her family on the screen everything came rushing back. It had all happened. She had been there. She had a family and good friends. She had a life.  
  
Quickly turning the television off Jeri rolled onto her side and curled into a ball. Tears rolled down her face as she replayed what had happened over and over again.As much as she had missed her family here in the real world, she missed being with her family in the DBZ world even more. Vegeta was the other half of her soul. She didn't want to live her life without him. Her family was her whole world. her husband, her kids, all of them were the center of her entire universe. She had to find a way back to them. She didn't belong in this strange place anymore.  
  
Dropping down onto her bed she drew her pillow up to her and tried not to cry. Prayer was her only comfort. She wanted to go home. The only thing she could do now was pray. Pray and hope whatever force had sent her here would send her home soon.

Sorry for the long wait. Writers block is a pain. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Those that matter most

Return to Anime

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Only this idea and the story with it are mine.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, my writer's block has been horrible and my muse ran away... If you're reading this Casey you'd better email me. I mean it! Anyway on with the story.

------------------------------------------

Ch. 3: Those that matter most

**AN2: WARNING!!! WARNING!!! OOC ALERT!!! OOC ALERT!**! Some characters may be out of character for a little while in this chapter. Also keep in mind the age of Piccolo's son in this story. Also I'm giving Piccolo a last name for plot's sake. Thank you for your patience and enjoy.

DBZ World, 2 months later

(Danny)

Time had not eased the pain. The Special Forces were drifting apart. Despite this fact the two families hit the hardest by Kim and Jeri's disappearances held together. All they had left was each other. He wasn't the only one with an upset father. Rena's was distant as well.

Danny could tell that his father was close to a breakdown. Ever since his mother's disappearance his father had been very distant and broody. When they'd come home after the tournament Danny was left to fend for himself while his father vented his pent up emotions training. That had become routine for a few weeks there. Then they'd started going to visit Gohan during the day, but at night his father would leave to train.

Today he almost wished his father would go train. Anything was better than seeing the hopeless look on his dad's normally emotionless face. He'd never seen his father this way before. It was almost like all the life had been drained out of him.

Deciding that he'd had enough of his father's brooding mood Danny stood up, walked over to where his silent father sat on the window seat, tugged on the Namekian's pant leg, and said, "Dad, will you come outside with me? It's really nice outside today."

Haunted onyx eyes focused on him. "Not today, Danny. I'm not in the mood."

Tears sprang into dark brown eyes. Then anger exploded from the normally mellow child. "You never have time for me anymore!"

The outburst finally breached the thick wall of grief that had surrounded Piccolo's mind and heart.

Shifting to stare at his young son Piccolo said, "Danny...."

He never had a chance to finish.

"What?! It's true! Ever since mommy was taken from us you've been ignoring me!"

Anger gave way to sorrow as he continued, "Did you stop wanting to be my daddy? Did I do something to make you hate me?"

(Piccolo)

He couldn't believe his ears. Had he really pushed his own son to such extreme thinking? If so had he pushed away everyone else the same way? Everything was so hazy now; he could hardly remember his behavior over the past few months.

Clearing his throat slightly he said, "Don't even think such things, son. I'd never abandon you like that. You're all I have left now."

Then why can't you even look at me! Do you hate me that much?!"

Kneeling down so that he was on the child's eye level he said, "Daniel Koji Daemino(sp?)! I can't believe you just said that. I don't hate you, I never could."

Again Danny voiced his previous question. "Why can't you look at me, dad?"

He had hoped to bypass answering that particular question. Well there was no helping it now. He'd just have to be honest about it.

(**AN: OOC ALERT**!)"Danny..." He let out a low exhale then continued, "It's just so hard to think straight right now. You and your mother are my whole world and with her gone a part of my world is falling down around my ears. When I look at you I can see your mother in you and it tears at my heart. You have her eyes and some of her facial expressions. I can't stand being away from her so I try to distance myself from anyone that reminds me of her, even you."

"Do you love us?"

He gathered his young son in his arms then stood up and said, "I thought I already made that clear. I love both of you very much and I'd move heaven and earth to keep you both safe." (**AN: END OCC ALERT**!)

Slowly the sound of laughter drifted up to his keep ears. Danny was laughing at him.

"What's so funny? I was being serious."

"I know you were, dad."

Danny then fell over laughing in his father's arms. "I can't believe you just said that aloud. My macho, bad-ass father actually saying the 'L' word aloud."

Piccolo stared at his son for all of a minute before he too started laughing softly. If one thought about it a moment, it was pretty funny. After a while he regained his composure and shifted Danny onto his shoulder.

"You are a miracle. I didn't think anything could make me come out of the mood I was in, yet you did so with just a few simple words."

A bright smile was his answer. Then his sweet natured son climbed down to the floor and said, "It seemed to be what you needed to hear. Rena told me once that saying something funny during an emotionally tense situation could sometimes dispel the situation. I guess she was right."

Piccolo made a quick mental note to thank Vegeta's daughter for teaching Danny that. He knew his kind hearted son would never have been able to pull him out otherwise. Danny was just like that. He didn't fight things the way most of the people around him did. If a serious battle broke out among the Special Forces he would calm everyone down with soft suggestions for a compromise to the situation.

Coming out of his thoughts Piccolo looked down at his son and said, "Danny lets go outside. I'm tired of being cooped up in here anyway."

The boy just sat there with a blank look in his eyes.

"Danny?"

Still there was no response. Concern filtered into his normally expressionless eyes onyx eyes as he tried to get his son's attention again.

"Danny."

This time he knelt down to the four-year-old's eye level and raised his voice slightly.

"Danny."

His voice had barely died in the air when Danny's small form shimmered once, twice, three times then faded from existence.

"Danny!"

His voice had taken on a near panicked note by this time. He could not bear to loose him, not now. Letting a long string of curses to show his frustration and rising ill ease, Piccolo quickly composed himself and left the house.

(AN: I know I said they lived on the lookout, but I needed them to have a home of there own so I moved them. Sorry for any confusion. Back to the story.)

He would not give up. It was not in his nature to do so. His family was out there somewhere without his protection and he intended to find them.

As he flew into the air Piccolo noticed that the area around his home was changing. The small capsule house he had gotten for his family disappeared as if it had never been there. Only short remained where it once had stood. Shaking his head in disbelief at what he had just witnessed Piccolo blasted off in a different direction.

He had only traveled a few miles when he collided, full force, into the saiyan prince. Both fighters plummeted several hundred feel before righting themselves, moving away from each other, and stopping their fall. After the saiyan prince had righted himself he started growling at Piccolo.

Growling right back at the saiyan Piccolo said, "I don't have time for this, Vegeta. I have to find my son."

Vegeta tensed noticeably. With a slight shift in his stance he said, "Then Rena's not with your boy?"

"No. She hasn't been over today."

The prince shook his head in obvious confusion.

Noticing the strange behavior from the saiyan Piccolo said, "Isn't she at home?"

"I wouldn't be here if she were! She was in the front yard and she just disappeared. I thought she had teleported somewhere."

"Not likely. Danny disappeared too. Besides, you and I both know Rena is too young to teleport. Too young to be taught to anyway."

Vegeta nodded. "I know that, but if she didn't teleport....then what did happen?"

"Did Angel disappear as well?"

"Hai. He was over at Kakorot's earlier training with Goten. I called to find out if he was still there he didn't come home for lunch. Gohan told me that he had left hours ago. Something about teleporting. The thing is...."

Piccolo caught on to the other fighter's train of thought. "Angel can't teleport yet either."

"Hai."

Shifting his position in the air Piccolo said, "Did your house suddenly disappear as if it had never even been there?"

"Hai."

"We'd better get the others."

"Why?"

"Something is about to happen, something big, I can feel it."

Without another word the two fighters blasted off in two different directions. One was heading to Goku's to inform the saiyan and his family of what was happening. The other went to Capsule Corp, the best place to gather for a meeting during times of chaos.

------------------------------------------------------------

That's it.  
Sorry for the long wait.  
Please read and review.

Next time on Dragonball Z: The Special Forces gather for what has promised to be a very awkward experience. Children are disappearing left and right and nobody knows why. On top of this Trunks decides to tell the others of his true identity. Find out more on the next exciting episode of Dragon ball Z!


	4. Important Announcement

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

I've decided to accept a few new characters for fighters that I'll have actively in my story at some point. Listed below are the ones that are already taken and who they are paired with.

Vegeta/Jeri  
Piccolo/Kim  
M. Trunks/Stephanie  
Shin/Casey

Now here are the other characters I'll eventually need to pair off.

Gohan  
Raditz  
Frieza

Thats it. I'll be choosing soon so if you want to be in please leave me a review or send me an email at Remember to include the following information:

Name: (Real world and DBZ identity)  
Age:  
Hair:(Style, length, and color)  
Eyes:  
Height:  
Who you want to be with:  
Second choice:  
Fav. DBZ moment:  
Fav. moment in IM or RTA (optional):  
Relation to previously incorporated characters if any:

Thats it. IF you think of any other information you want to include then you can.

Ja ne till next time,

Zachana16


	5. Changing times, shaken beliefs

Return to Anime

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Only this idea and the story with it are mine.

Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone!!!! Sorry about the long wait. I got snowed in over new years then I got sick. Major pain in thearse if you know what I mean. Well here's the next chapter. Oh and I've chose who I'm putting Gohan with. I'll send the lucky girl an email here within the next couple of days. The polls are now closed. Thank you for participating. Now on with the fic. Also: **I'M NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE NEW CHARACTERS!!!!**

AN2: I don't know the actual time frame for the whole Marai Trunks appearance and King Cold thing so I'm just gunna wing it.

----------------------------------------

Previously on Dragonball Z: Jeri and Kim have been transported back to the real world! Children are disappearing left and right! What's going on? Find out on this exciting episode of Dragonball Z!

Ch. 4: Changing times, shaken beliefs

(Vegeta)

It didn't feel right. Without the girls and the kids things just weren't the same.

Everyone left had gathered, but with so many missing people the gaps between the families was large. Their families had all been pretty close before. Even the families that were rivals were close to one another because either their children were friends or their wives were.

He felt isolated here. His children were gone, his mate taken from him. He was alone now. Without his family here to provide a living link he didn't feel like a part of the Special Forces. Everyone else had at least one link that tied them into the group. Even the Namek still had one link to everyone in Gohan.

He glanced over at Marai. The boy that had become almost family to him was also distanced from him. He was about to turn his gaze elsewhere when Marai's gaze caught his own for a brief second and set off a string of memories not his own.

#####Vision#####

#**_FLASH_**#

The blue haired female called Bulma sits in the grass holding up a baby with soft lavender hair. Vegeta watches the child from his spot on the wall. It is not his place to interfere right now.

#**_FLASH_**#

The baby is older now. He's walking and trying to talk. Bulma encourages the boy with a mother's gentle words. Still the prince watches from afar. He didn't belong here.

#_**FLASH**_#

The boy is training now. He spends his free time with Goten. His mother teaches him the gentler side of life, though he tries to avoid it. He can be trained now.

#_**FLASH**_#

The boy is a super saiyan. The youngest ever seen. Of royal blood. His heritage is proudly shown, his lineage undeniable. He is his father's son.

#**_FLASH_**#

The boy is now a teenager. He has his mother's brains and his father's strength. His emotions are often guarded, but never hidden to those closest to him. The prince is now actively involved in the boy's life.

#**_FLASH_**#

There is another now. A little girl. The prince's pride and joy. His daughter. He stands along side Bulma now watching the girl play with her lavender haired brother. Earth was home now. This was his......

#####End Vision#####

"No!" Vegeta roared his denial as he came out of what could only have been a vision.

"Absolutely not! There is no way!"

All eyes were riveted to the prince. Whatever Vegeta had seen had shaken him deeply.

-------------------------------------

(Piccolo)

He was very confused. One minute everyone is discussing the strange disappearance of several of the Special Forces' children then the next they're all trying to figure out what the hell Vegeta was ranting about.

Slowly straightening from his spot against the wall Piccolo Said, "What are you talking about?"

The Namekian fighter instantly found himself on the receiving end of one of Vegeta's death glares. It was easy to tell that the saiyan prince was not in a good mood.

Before the tense situation could become violent Bulma burst into the room sobbing and ranting hysterically. Piccolo's eyes riveted over to the blue haired female as she stood in the doorway trying to calm herself enough for coherent speech.

She had two kids herself. Both were still here. At least they had been.

-------------------------------------

(Vegeta)

His full attention was centered upon the blue haired onna called Bulma. It seemed everyone else, including the woman's idiotic mate Yamcha, were oblivious to how upset she truly was.

He didn't have to have any special sense to know how far Bulma's sorrow truly went. The way she had gone completely rigid to fight back tears told him more than enough to get the picture.

Her two children, Jordan and Victoria, were gone. As a father, he knew how much this had to hurt her. As a fighter, though, he had to admire her strength of will in this situation. Most women would have collapsed in tears at the discovery of missing children. She had come straight to her friends and family. She could have holed herself up in her room, but she had forced herself down to them all.

Cursing softly about the incompetence of so many people Vegeta walked over to stand at the once more sobbing female's side, then sent a solid death glare at Yamcha and said, "You **_idiots_**! How could all of you be so dense? Kakarot I understand, he's always an idiot, but the rest of you..... You would think those of you who are parents would understand what's wrong with her!"

The gentle hand that was placed on his shoulder stopped him from attacking anyone. He was fully prepared to give her his best death glare, but when his dark eyes met her sad blue ones he lost the anger for the glare and looked away. She didn't deserve his wrath. It wasn't her he was angry at.

When Bulma didn't remove her hand from his shoulder Vegeta looked back at her and was met, once more, with the female's teary blue eyes. She was crying again. This time though, Yamcha had noticed and was on his way to comfort her. Vegeta was glad for this. Those deep blue eyes of hers were haunting him.

'_She has the same color eyes as Marai.' _He thought offhandedly as he watched the blue haired onna with her mate.

He wondered briefly why he had been unable to shove the female away from himself earlier when he'd wanted to. A shudder ran down his spine. The very thought of harming her himself horrified him. Then his earlierflash of memory came back to him and he put two and two together.

Bulma had the same colored eyes as Marai, and her hair had been that soft lavender when she was young. And Marai was his son. Which meant that....

"Oh my dear Kami. It can't be."

But he had to know for sure. Vegeta opened his mind to the special bond he'd formed with those of his bloodline and sent one single message out, praying silently that the intended recipient didn't hear it.

_#Marai.#_

The lavender haired youth jerked and his head swung around like he'd been punched. The boy's blue eyes were huge as he seemingly searched for something.

Vegeta sent out another message.

_#Marai. If you hear this you'd better respond.#_

Again the boy looked horrified, but then he cocked his head to one side and sent a soft return message.

_#Sir?#_

Now it was Vegeta's turn to look horrified. His next telepathic message was sent in a low clip.

_#Is Bulma your mother?#_

Marai opened his mouth as if to object, but was stopped by the prince's growled clip of thought.

_#Don't you dare lie to me boy!#_

Marai shut his eyes before responding with a soft, #_Yes, she is.#_

Vegeta nearly fell over. It was no wonder he had a problem comprehending allowing the blue haired female to come to harm. Under different circumstances she would have been his mate. Kami only knew how that would have turned out.

Shaking himself out of his disturbing thoughts Vegeta sent another clip of thought out to Marai.

_#Do you know who your father is?#_

_#...Hai....sir.....#_

_#You are certain?#_

_#Yes....father.#_

Vegeta jerked back then took a deep breath.

_#Does anyone else know_?#

Marai brought his dark blue yes up to meet his father's eyes then said, #_Hai_.#

The prince leaned lightly into the wall then said, #_Who else knows_?#

There was an uncomfortably long pause.

_#Jeri knows_.#

Everyone felt the flare of power as Vegeta lunged at Marai and pinned him to the wall by the throat. Nobody knew about the silent conversation going on between the prince and Marai, but they could feel Vegeta's rage as it poured out of him. He was furious.

----------------------------

(Trunks)

He had to get free. He couldn't breathe.

Focusing on the link he had only just become aware of he said, #_Father, let me go!#_

The grip on his throat tightened as the furious voice of the prince echoed in his mind.

_#You told my mate?! How am I supposed to explain this to her?! You idiot boy! Don't you ever think before you take action?! She'll think I betrayed her!#_

Trunks' temper flared.

_#She already knew!#_

The prince was flung from the young demi saiyan as tempers and powers flared. Speaking so that everyone could hear him Trunks said, "She knew about me before I even told her my name! She knows who I am, **_what_** I am!"

All eyes were focused on the pair of powerful fighters as they glowered at one another. This could get ugly fast. Vegeta had no anchor, and Trunks was stronger than the prince. There was no way to stop them if they started fighting.

Trunks took a deep breath to cool his temper and prevent himself from turning super then stepped away from Vegeta and said, "I never told her anything. Jeri knows things that nobody has ever told her. Haven't you ever noticed that?"

All at once Vegeta lost the force behind his anger. He said, "I have noticed. She's been that way since the first time we met."

Trunks nodded slightly then went to lean against the wall again. The situation had been too stressful for him. He knew that his father was still emotionally unstable from Jeri's disappearance and understood why he had been attacked.

Bringing one leg up to prop against the wall he said, "Do all of you remember when I got into a fight with Jeri at the tournament?"

Vegeta glared at him as everyone said, "Hai."

Marai looked out at everyone and said, "The reason behind that were the Androids."

This got the attention of everyone assembled. There hadn't been an enemy since the defeat of Freeza on Namek.

Finally Vegeta broke the silence. "What are you talking about, boy? We haven't seen battle since before my kids were born."

Marai flinched at the mention of the two children that, in another time, could have been him and a younger sister.

"Tell me, what was the date when you met Jeri?"

"November 23, why?"

"Two days before Cold and Freeza came."

"What? No one ever came after that. Jeri began her training with the Namek."

"And how long did that last?"

"A year, maybe more."

Marai turned to Piccolo.

"And when did Miss Kim get here?"

"Late November that next year, just after Jeri finished with her training. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Plenty. I think I've been silent for too long."

Bulma spoke this time. "What do you mean?"

Straightening himself Marai said, "My name is Trunks. I come from the future, this future. In my world all but a few of you are dead. I came here to warn you all about the coming of the androids, but something went wrong and I over jumped my destination. Originally, I was only going to stay long enough to warn you and give Goku the medicine for the heart disease he got on Yardarat. I never intended to stay as long as I have and how I can't get back ever. I promised my mother I'd do this and return to bury her beside my father, but it looks like I can't keep that promise."

From his spot beside Gohan on the other side of the room Goku said, "One problem, Trunks. I came back with the others from Namek. Freeza was destroyed by a super saiyan level Kamehameha wave."

Gohan continued, "So dad never had the heart disease and Freeza didn't survive Namek."

Trunks turned to Gohan and said, "If that's true then... Have you reached super saiyan form yet?"

"Uh... No, never had the mind to."

Trunks was silent for a long while before he said, "Then the Androids never.... My dear Kami, she's changed everything."

Vegeta knew who the lavender haired youth was speaking about. Jeri, his Jeri. The boy knew something important, something that Jeri had known about as well.

Once again the silence was broken as Bulma said, "What does this all have to do with our missing kids?"

Trunks sent her a brief smile then said, "Plenty. See they were never meant to exist."

At the sounds of outraged horror from the group Trunks held up his hand then continued with his explanation, "Think about this, all of you. If Jeri and Kim had never come here how many of you would actually still be here? In my time Piccolo was a loner who hardly ever came to gatherings unless Gohan forced him to. Here he's more a part of the group. I don't even exist here. My parents are both married to other people. None of you are even close the power levels you should have. Most of your kids don't fight."

His blue eyes clouded as he continued, "My parents argued a lot, but they loved each other unconditionally. I was a baby when the Androids killed my father. I barely knew him. Mother never talked much about him, but I often heard her crying at night when she thought I was asleep. I know she missed him even when I was too young to understand her reason for tears. I taught her to fly... Why didn't she run? Why did she let them kill her? I just don't understand."

His voice failed him then as memories of his beautiful mother's lifeless form surfaced in his mind. The gentle presence of his mother's past self brought him back to reality.

"I'm sure your parents are together now in the other world. And I'm sure they're proud of you."

He looked up at her.

"Do you really think so?"

With a smile only a mother could give and a hug Bulma said, "I know that they are because, if you were my son, I'd be proud of you."

--------------------

Phew! Man that took forever. I'm finally done with this chapter.

Hope I didn't take too long to get this out.

Please read and review.

Next time on Dragonball Z: Jeri and Vegeta have somehow renewed their bond and can speak to one another. What! Jeri is sixteen again! What could be going on? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!


	6. A love that surpasses all

Return to Anime

Disclaimer You know the drill. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Only this idea and the story with it are mine.

Author's Note Here is the list of my new people as it stands right now. I'm not accepting anymore characters so if you didn't get in, I'm sorry.

Gohan-Jasmin  
Trunks-Stephanie  
Sakura-Raditz  
Brad-18  
Casey-Shin

I tried to fit in as many people as I could, but there is only so much I can manage. These people were the ones I chose after careful consideration. (And many emails between us) I hope to be introducing them all very soon. Oh and...OOC WARNING! SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC!

Ch. 5 A love that surpasses all

(Jeri)

She hadn't slept in over a week. It was impossible to sleep alone. She missed Vegeta. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be held by her mate. She wanted to see her precious children again.

Just as her sorrow overwhelmed her she felt a slight prickling sensation in the back of her mind that she associated with her bond. Someone was trying to contact her.

A moment later her theory was proven correct as a very familiar voice echoed in her head.

'_She's in pain!'_

She knew that voice!

'_Vegeta!'_

'_Jeri?'_

She felt his anguish now. He was suffering too.

'_Jeri, is it really you?'_

Tears began flowing down her face_. 'Hai, Geta-kun. Hai.'_

(Vegeta)

In the DBZ World...

"Oh my dear Kami-sama..." The prince shouted as he surged to his feet.

All eyes were once more on him. Both of his hands were pressed to the sides of his head as he paced back and forth in the room. He felt their stares, but kept his focus on the bond he shared with his mate.

'_Gods, Jeri, I've missed you. It' so good to hear your voice again.'_

'_I miss you too, Vegeta.'_

He could feel her tears. She needed him and he was unable to go to her. He felt useless.

'_You aren't useless! You are the strongest person I know!'_

"Jeri..."

He didn't realize that he had spoken aloud until the Namek's voice reached his ears. "Are you- Is that Jeri you're talking to?"

He paused a moment. "Hai. It seems our mutual need of one another reformed our bond."

"Could you ask her about Kimberly for me?"

"Of course, Namek. I know how it feels to not know how your mate fares. I'll ask after your mate after I've spoke to mine."

Piccolo didn't say anything else, he just leaned back into the wall.

Vegeta focused back on his mate's mind then sent her the silent inquiry. _'Do you know how Kim is doing? Her mate is about to loose his mind over here.'_

Amusement flooded his mind from her end.

'_She's fine given her condition.'_

'_Condition?'_

'_Yep! Kim-chan's preggers!'_

"What!"

He shook his head then, realizing he'd just spoken aloud once more, then made certain he switched back to the silent band. After waving off everyone's inquiries he continued. _'He's going to have a conniption fit.'_

'_I know. There's nothing we can do about it right now, though.'_

'_Hai, I know. I'll take him aside later and tell him.'_

'_Thank you, Vegeta.'_

He felt his mind tuning itself back to hers. They had really reconnected. He could feel her again. It was a relief and yet...

'_Jeri...'_

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He really missed her, even more than he had ever wanted to admit. He needed to see her again, to touch her, to hold her. He needed her.

'_I'm always with you, my love. Never doubt that.'_

His entire body jerked at her softly spoken endearment. She could feel him now too. That meant...

'_Does my mark still show on your neck?'_

There was a pause.

'_Hai.'_

(AN Sorry to interrupt, but I have to set this straight. For those of you that don't know this Saiyans mark their mates with a bite to the neck. Well male ones anyway. I've seen this in allot of other fics and it carries to this one. I hope this clears up any confusion that you might have had. Now back to the story.)

(Jeri)

In the real world...

'_Hai.'_

She repeated the message to be absolutely certain her mate received it then pressed her hand over said mark.

A sharp pain was her reward. "Youch!"

Her hand flew away from the spot and came into her line of vision. Her hand was covered in blood. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Her mate was calling for her in her mind as well. She felt sick.

"Oh Kami...I think I'm gunna barf."

Jeri abruptly sat on her bed and stuck her head down between her legs. She took several deep breaths to try to calm her queasy stomach.

It was just starting to work when her mom burst into the room with a shout.

"Jessica Lynn Miller! What is going on in..."

The older woman never had the chance to finish as Jeri rushed past her and into the bathroom across the hall. Seconds later the young woman emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

_'Oh, god...'_

Vegeta finally broke through her hazed mind. _'Jeri? '_

'_Ugh..._'

She could feel his concern for her, but the increase in emotion only made her feel sick again. It took her awhile to finish her alms to the porcelain god, and as soon as she was done Jeri went back into her room and locked her door.

Her mom had gone back downstairs to call a doctor sometime in the twenty minutes she was in the bathroom so she didn't have to explain the blood now soaking her shirt to her mom. She went over to her vanity and examined the area that was bleeding.

Amusement filtered back into her system as she saw exactly what had caused all the blood. _'Vegeta, have I ever told you how much this thing looks like a vampire got me?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Your little bite mark is bleeding again.'_

'_It shouldn't be. It's been too long since I marked you.'_

'_Well it is and it's making me sick just looking at it.'_

'_I didn't know you were so squeamish, Jeri.'_

'_I'm not, at least not anymore. I haven't yacked at the sight of blood since I was sixteen.'_

Understanding dawned on her then. If time passed by slower here then maybe she and Kim were... Jeri looked into the mirror again to access her features.

'_Holy freakin Kami-sama!'_

'_Ack! Jeri don't shout! You'll make my head explode.'_

'_I'm sorry, Vegeta.'_

'_What happened?'_

'_I'm not sure. Are you at Capsule Corp?'_

'_Hai.'_

She abruptly changed the subject as her mind tried to process exactly what had happened.

'_How are the kids?'_

There was a long pause before he answered.

'_They're gone, Jeri. Both of them have disappeared. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect them.'_

'_No...NO!'_

Tears spilled out of her eyes once more. Her precious children, gone? How? Why? Who? Barely reigning in her emotions she continued on, though she wanted desperately to break down.

'_Kami guard them then. Then the subject changed again. Listen carefully, Vegeta. I'm back in New York. Kim and I landed in Central Park.'_

'_That's where we met for the first time.'_

'_That's right. I'm not sure about this, but... Just keep focusing on me. I'm going to power up some. Tell me if you can sense me.'_

'_Alright.'_

Jeri brought her power up to just below super saiyan then waited for her mate's response. While she waited she silently prayed that she was wrong.

'_After a moment he said, What are you waiting on? Power up already.'_

'_I have. Can't you sense me?'_

There was another pause. '_No, I can't. I'm not even feeling a slight blip. What does this mean?'_

'_It means that whatever force brought you to me in the first place has sealed off the only means we had of finding one another.'_

'_I don't believe that! There must be some other way!'_

'_Please calm down, Vegeta.'_

'_I can't do this by myself, Jeri! The Namek isn't the only one about to loose his mind over here'._

'_We will find a way. You just hang in there a little longer.'_

'_Hmph! Now you sound like Kakarot.'_

'_I do n- Okay, maybe I do, but you didn't have to point that out to me that way.'_

Soft laughter was her response. At least he wasn't upset anymore. Jeri let her power drop then sat back down on her bed and said, How are the others doing

She could actually feel her mate's mind shift as he tried to catch her train of thought before he said, '_Others? I told you the kids were-oh! You mean your friends.'_

'_Now who sounds like Kakarot?'_

'_So I had a moment! Anyway... I guess I forgot that you were out of the loop. In the months you two have been gone we've done our best to keep going without you, but some of us haven't done too well. The Namek became depressed and started folding in on himself. Without his son I doubt he would have stayed long. He's a mess, Jeri. I took all of this better than he did and my kind bond strongly. Now his son has gone missing as well.'_

'_Danny's gone too? Kim's going to throw a fit.'_

'_Quite a few of the younger children are gone. Our two, Bulma's two, the Namek's son...they've all vanished. Kakarot's not taking any chances with his youngest brat. There's something else...'_

'_I had no idea we'd been gone so long. Is there more?'_

'_Yes. Marai...no, Trunks... He said some things that are bothering me.'_

Jeri went rigid. Had he told them everything? Was her secret exposed?

'_What has he said?'_

'_He said that...that our children were never supposed to exist.'_

'_What a horrible thing to say! Most of us are parents!'_

'_I know. He also said...or more like... Jeri, he's my son.'_

Jeri felt all of the air rush out of her lungs at his fractured confession. She'd known about Trunks even before he'd introduced himself. She had seen the entire series. This wasn't new to her, but hearing her mate actually say it was unsettling. The lavender haired youth could ruin everything she had worked for if he told them what he knew. She and Kim would loose everything and everyone they cared about. Still...She couldn't lie to Vegeta about this.

'_I knew.'_

'_Hmph. The boy said as much. Why didn't you tell me about this?'_

'_Vegeta, if I had told you, you'd never have believed me. Even if you had...I couldn't bare to be the one to put such a burden on you. I didn't want to hurt you.'_

(Vegeta)

DBZ World...

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his mate. She had known, but hadn't told him. All in an effort to protect him. Now that very secret had come back to haunt them. They would get through this. They had been through much worse.

Trunks was apparently from an alternate version of their future. Things just didn't turn out the same here. He couldn't let this put a wedge between them. He'd fought hard to keep her and nothing would separate them. He would find a way to get her and their children back.

Fate had allowed them to find one another. Love bound them together. What they had was the makings of legend. Their bond was strong enough to transcend dimensions. Fate brought them together, circumstance had separated them, and love would bring them back together.

That's it everyone.

Hope this was worth the wait.

In the next chapter I'll have four people making their debut appearances.

Read and Review.


	7. A Breach in the Barrier Part A

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. All original characters in this fic belong to me and their other respective authors.

AN: Sorry again for the long wait. I've been swamped with a new story and haven't had time to update this one. I've got so many people coming on to the story right now that unless they decide to help me with their own parts, these chapters are going to be pretty far apart. Sorry again about that. These next few chapters will really be one chapter with several different parts. A mini chapter per new character, then I'll get back to the main story. Okay here we go. Enjoy the new chapter. This one's for you Casey!

Chapter 6: A breach in the barrier

Part A: Enter Casey

Seeing Jeri again had really changed her mood. She was so happy that she actually skipped from place to place. I mean, this had really made her day. She was ready to go chase some butterflies and honk at some ducks. Some would call her strange for that, but it was just normal fun to her.

This is where everything started changing for the fifteen-year-old.

She had just entered Central Park when she saw a bright light shinning from behind a thick grove of trees. Curiosity over rode her common sense, as usual, and she decided to go check out the pretty lights. As she got closer the lights seemed to dim for a moment, then completely go out. She was glad it was still light outside or she would have been seriously SOL.

As soon as she looked around the clearing in the trees she saw the form of a young man sprawled out on the ground. He looked like he was unconscious, but there didn't seem to be anything really wrong with him.

"Hey mister, are you okay?" Casey called, waving a hand in front of his closed eyes. "Hewo!" She yelled into his ear, which seemed pretty big.

_'Poor guy probably got called dumbo a lot in school._' She thought with a frown.

Almost immediately the prone form on the ground stirred.

"Ugh...What happened?" He muttered.

Casey knelt down so she could see him better in the fading light. "I dunno." She shrugged, grinning at him. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

He pushed himself up slightly then met her gaze calmly. Confusion was very evident in his eyes, but so was curiosity.

Casey physically flinched at the supreme sense of de ja vu she was getting from this guy. He was taller than her, but not by that much. His hair was styled in a mohawk and bleached white. His eyes were a black color, almost the color of the night now around them.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before he said, "Your pardon, miss. I am afraid I was so disoriented that I forgot my manners for a moment. I am called Shin, Supreme Kai of the East. I was attending to some business here on Earth when I suddenly found myself sucked into a portal. Somehow I ended up here. Now that that is taken care of...Where am I, miss?"

"You're in New York City, silly. In the park to be exact." She giggled, as if every day someone fell out of a bright lighted portal near her feet and introduced themselves as a God.

"Oh, that makes sense I suppose. Just who are you, then?" Shin asked, smiling gently back at her.

THUMP!

Shin blinked several times, and raised a brow.

Casey fainted. Call it a delayed reaction to what her brain had finally processed.

(Shin)

_'Oh, dear me! What have I done?_' Shin thought as he knelt down next to the fainted girl.

Giving her the once over to assess her injuries if, indeed, there were any to be found Shin let out a soft sound of surprise. She was so young!

"You are just a mere child. Who in there right mind lets their child roam around at this time of evening?"

He now faintly remembered hearing Shen Ron tell him, while he was in the void, that there would be someone here that would change his life forever. The girl he met could not possible be the one the Eternal Dragon was speaking of, could she? Of course not, she was too young to be the one.

He decided to take a closer look at the girl. She was shorter than him, but it was apparent that she wasn't done growing yet so she very well may end up taller than him. Not that it was all that hard to be taller than him, he was very short. She had curly, chin length, dirty blond hair and, from what he had seen, mischievous blue-gray eyes. She had the lithe form of a young child, but there were also just the slight beginnings of curves that heralded young adulthood.

As he carefully gathered her into his arms he noticed she was also very light of weight. This was good since he couldn't very well leave her here where she could be molested or something to the sort. He knew he needed to take her someplace safe until she woke up and silently wished he were in Japan so that he could take her to Goku. The saiyan would know better than him what to do with a young human.

As if he had been heard, Shin and the unconscious girl called Casey, were pulled into another portal and teleported back to Japan and the Special Forces.

That's it for Part A.

I hope I wasn't too far out of character.

Like? Hate?

Read and review please.

Next up is Shooter! Be looking for Part B.

Ja ne, minna.


	8. Part B Enter Shooter

Chapter 6 Part B: Enter Brad

AN: Hope this didn't take too long to get out. This time we'll be introduced to Brad aka Shooter. Hope I've portrayed him correctly. Enjoy.

Central Park was eerie this time of night. It was too late for the usual joggers and picnickers, but too early for the nightlife to start coming through. It was quiet, too quiet for his taste. He'd arrived here early this morning, but jet lag had K.O.'d him until only about an hour ago. He was trying to shave a few minutes of time off of his travel time by cutting through Central Park. He was glad his cousin lived close to the part or he'd have been taking a cab. He was so not in the mood for rude cabbies.

He'd gotten an email from his Aunt about four months ago telling him that his favorite cousin, Jessica, had gone missing. Yesterday he got another email telling him to come to America as soon as possible. Jessica had returned safe and sound! For the nineteen-year-old any excuse to see his cousin was a good one. Besides, it had been too long since he'd been to the states.

Like everyone else, Brad wondered where his little cousin had been all that time. According to his Aunt she hadn't been very open with the information so far. A counselor had been called in to try and pry the info from her. Her parents thought she'd been kidnapped and traumatized. Brad knew better. If Jessica, the only person who could best him in a fair judo match, had indeed been assaulted by someone attempting to kidnap her; she'd have clobbered the bastard then pepper sprayed him to death. There were no if, ands, or buts about that. It was a fact. Then where had she been? Could she have run away? If so, why hadn't she contacted him or one of her friends? He'd have come to get her if things were getting bad at home.

His thoughts turned in another direction as he ventured further across the park. Why hadn't he reached the other side of the park yet? He could have sworn he had taken the short route through. Something was off around here, he could feel it. It was almost as if something wanted him to remain in Central Park until something happened to him.

Brad was ready to head back the way he came when he ran smack dab into another person. He hadn't been paying attention and WHAM! And, on top of that, the person was most defiantly a woman. He wasn't all that comfortable around women. Well, he'd have to try.

"Oh man, I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

The woman, a tall, slim beauty, was still trying to recover from the shock of the collision. Her hair was a very light blond. It fell to just between her shoulder blades and was very straight. Her eyes, which were now staring at him in annoyance, were the lightest shade of blue. Android blue was the shade.

It was then that Brad's sense of chivalry came back to him. Shaking his head to focus himself on the woman he'd run down Brad held out his hand to the blond beauty and repeated his earlier enquiry. "I'm so sorry about that. Are you alright?"

The woman simply slapped away his hand and stood up on her own. She apparently didn't appreciate his gentlemen's ways. The way she was glaring at him was making him nervous. It was as if she was trying to burn a whole through his head.

Not knowing what else to do Brad said, "I'm Brad, but you can call me Shooter. What's your name, miss?"

The woman glared at him again, then seeing that her glares didn't affect him she said, "Android 18."

Shooter's eyes bogged out.

"You-you can't be! I mean its not... Oh my god..."

She tilted her head at him then flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "So you've heard about me? Good. Now, human, tell me where my brother is or I'll kill you where you stand."

She spoke with a calm, monotone voice that sent chills down his spine. This woman was exactly who she said she was. He had no doubt about this now. She radiated power, but oddly enough, she showed no signs of violence or menace. It was like she was just a girl out looking for her brother. This couldn't be right. He must have hit his head.

'_That's it! I've hit my head on something and I'm unconscious. This is all just a dream. Okay, Shooter, wake up. Wake up. Wake up!'_

(Eighteen)

This guy was really starting to get on her nerves. She had just been minding her business with her brother when suddenly BAM! This stupid human ran her down and she's somewhere she doesn't recognize without her brother. If this boy had done something to Seventeen... He'd pay! Nobody messed with the two of them. If someone did something to one, then the other would seriously murder said person. It had been that way since they woke up in the damaged containers three years prior.

She knew that there was something that they were supposed to do out in the world, but the explosion that had blown open their capsules had damaged the memory circuits that gave them their directions. They had to assume their mission was one if little importance since no one was there when they woke up. Seventeen said that their only mission was to stay alive. They had lived by those words ever since.

She had her brother had never really been apart. Nothing had ever really happened to separate them. Now this slip of a human had broken them apart. He was going to pay.

Eighteen flipped her hair over her shoulder again. At least this human was cute. She gave him the cursory once over to see if he'd give her any trouble. He was taller than she was at around 5ft 8. Most humans would probably consider him handsome with his looks. Short, strawberry blond hair peaked out from under a dark blue cowboy hat while sharp prussian blue eyes watched her with a silent interest. Yep, defiantly a cute one. He had this whole knight in shining armor thing going for him, but he still looked very casual. His clothes were all in dark blues and his trench coat was the same color as his hat, dark blue. He looked really cool, but also like one of those people that broods a lot. Go figure on that one.

Now finished with her evaluation Eighteen decided that this human was not really worth the effort it would take to blast him, but she'd blast him anyway just to prove her point. Annoying men always put her in the worst of moods. This one was about to meet the brunt end of a ki blast. Why did the cute ones always have to get on her nerves? Oh well.

Just as she was about to blast the annoying human, a large white vortex opened underneath them and sucked them both into its depths. She'd have to deal with the human later. For now, she was going home.

That's it for this part.  
Like? Hate?  
I hope I portrayed him right.  
Next up is Jasmin.  
Keep an eye out for it.


	9. Part C Enter Jasmin

**RETURN TO ANIME**

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

AN: Well, welcome back to another exciting chapter of Return to Anime! Sorry for the long wait, I've had writer's block for this story and haven't been able to do anything with it for awhile now. So, to make up for it I'll be updating with two chapters this time. After this I'll be back on story and I'll be able to go forward with the story line. If anyone who signed up for this wants more of a show than the chapter their in, then you have to write something of your own. I'm not putting anyone in more than one chapter unless it's in passing. If you want to have more of a part then please feel free to email me and we'll talk about it. Talk to you all soon. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 part C: Enter Jasmin

(Jasmin)

'_Ugh! My parents can be such a pain sometimes! Jasmin, do your homework. Jasmin, remember to keep your grades up if you want to get into a good college. Did they even ask me if I even wanted to go to college? NO! I swear I could just…'_ She allowed her thoughts to trail off as she finally reached Central Park.

Jasmin usually didn't come out this late at night, but tonight she had needed to get away from the house. Her parents were very strict, insisting she study overly much to make sure she got into a good college after high school. She knew they meant well, but making her do so much extra work was doing nothing for her other than helping her commit social suicide.

After only a few minutes of walking Jasmin's anger had nearly dissipated. She was almost ready to head back home when she saw this bright light from near a bunch of trees. Curious, she jogged over to check it out. She arrived just in time to see these two people, a guy and a girl, get sucked into this swirling vortex of doom.

"Holy freakin' flying buttmonkeys! (I'm sorry Jasmin; I just had to use that.) What the heck was that!"

A moment later she found herself on her rump as a boy around her age was flung out of the self-same vortex straight on top of her.

"Oomph!"

"Hurk!" The boy said as he also hit the ground.

"Get offa me you pervert!"

He immediately leapt off of her and backward against a tree. As Jasmin got to her feet she gave the 'pervert' a once over in case she needed to tell the police about him. He appeared to be not much older than she was, but he was taller and more muscular than she'd ever hope to be. He had wild black hair that stuck up in odd angles and even darker black eyes. He looked at her with caution and a bit of concern, but mostly he just seemed to be confused.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to do anything inappropriate, I just fell. I hope you'll accept my sincerest apologies."

Jasmin was taken aback by his manners. Most Central Park perverts didn't have those sorts of manners. They were just rude perverts. He confused her even more when he bowed low in front of her in a show of apology. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Who was this guy? He looked so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen him before.

Tossing her long black hair back over her shoulder she said, "Whatever, pervert. Just don't try anything funny and we'll be straight. I know I'm cute and all, but you didn't have to sit on me to prove it."

The boy's hand traveled up to the back of his head in a show of embarrassment as he said, "You are cute, but I really didn't mean to land on you. I just sorta popped out here. I'm Son Gohan, what's your name?"

Jasmin's eyes bogged out of her head. Gohan? As in Dragonball Z's Gohan? No freakin' way! He couldn't be, could he? She gave him another look over and realized that he really did look like the Gohan from the show. This was just too weird for words.

Deciding to just go along with what was happening Jasmin said, "My name's Jasmin Anderson."

Gohan nodded at her and gave her his best Son smile. "Well then… Uh… Where am I exactly? Last thing I remember was being sucked into this portal looking thing."

"You're in Central Park, New York City. You're a ways from home, Gohan. You're all the way in the United States."

"Hmm… Hey, this is where Jeri came from originally! I can't believe I finally get to see this place. I wonder if Jeri is here? Kami-sama, I sure hope so. I'm not sure how long things can stay together back home without her."

"………"

Before she could find the words to say to him her cell phone started vibrating at her hip.

"Ahh! VI-BRA-TION!" She scrambled around before grabbing the offending device and answering it. "Hello, Jasmin here. Jess? Hey girl! Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick about-

You're where? Home? Sure, okay, yeah, I'll come over right away just let me say bye to my company. Who is it? I dunno, some pervert who claims to be-

Yeah, I'm in the park, why? I know its dark, Jess, but the parental figures were on my ass again tonight. See you soon, bye. Bye. Bye. BYE! Dangit, Jess! GOODBYE!"

(Click) She hung up the phone then turned back to the guy who claimed to be a guy from one of her favorite animes. She took a deep breath, then another before she was able to form the words she needed to say.

"So… You're Gohan, huh? I've heard of you. If you're really him, then prove it."

Gohan looked sheepishly at her as he spoke. "Prove that I am who I say I am? How do you want me to do that?"

"Well, fly or something cool like that."

"I can do that! I just need a minute to… Hey, wait a second. How do you know who I am? As far as I know nobody outside of Japan knows anything about the Special Forces or any of our battles."

Jasmin rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, Mr. Pervert, you were only on national television a gazillion times."

He blinked at her a moment then said, "Oh, I didn't know that. Okay then, I guess I'll just make my point then."

* * *

(Gohan)

Today had just not been his day. Everyone was so upset over the disappearance of the children. Mr. Piccolo barely responded to anything anyone did. It broke his heart to see his childhood hero in such a sorry state. Piccolo's family had been his whole life. It was such a surprise when he had told everyone that he'd become a father. Nobody had been more surprised than he had.

Kim-chan was a miracle worker. She'd made something that everyone thought was impossible happen. She'd given Mr. Piccolo a purpose again. She'd given him someone to protect. He'd never have to feel useless again.

Then everything fell apart. Kim disappeared from the Martial Arts Tournament after her fight with Videl. Then Danny disappeared as well. Everyone had been up in arms over the entire thing. Half of the children belonging to the Special Forces were gone. His mother and father were scared to death that something would happen to Goten as well.

He'd been unable to stand all the negative emotions in the air any longer so he'd left to find everyone's children. He'd only flown a little ways away from Capsule Corporation when he'd been drawn into a portal and flung into the young woman he now stood before.

She was actually pretty cute. At five seven she was almost a good head shorter than he was. She had long black hair braided down to her back and bright green eyes.

He was just about to prove his point to her when the portal before opened up once again and sucked both of them into it. Maybe he hadn't found the kids, but he'd found Jeri's world so maybe he could figure out a way to get back here after this and bring both her and Kim home. One could only hope.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

Sorry for the long wait.

Hope I got your personality right, Jasmin.

Next up is Sakura, then its back to the main story line.

Ja till later everyone.


	10. Part D Enter Sakura

**RETURN TO ANIME**

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

AN: Well, welcome back to another exciting chapter of Return to Anime! After this I'll be back on story and I'll be able to go forward with the story line. If anyone who signed up for this wants more of a show than the chapter they're in, then you have to write something of your own. I'm not putting anyone in more than one chapter unless it's in passing. If you want to have more of a part then please feel free to email me and we'll talk about it. Talk to you all soon. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 6 Part D: Enter Sakura

* * *

(Sakura)

She couldn't believe how late her karate class had let out. Normally they were all well on their way home by four, but here it was a quarter till ten and she was only just on her way home. This would be the last time she volunteered to help take down the equipment after practice.

Sakura had nearly crossed Central Park when she heard the sound of something big hitting the ground near a grove of trees. Thinking that maybe someone was being mugged or something she didn't waste any time rushing over to investigate.

What she saw when she arrived was definitely not what she'd been expecting. There, laying face down in the dirt, was a very large man. From what she could see of him, he seemed to be in his mid to late twenties. Sakura wasn't sure if all of his hair was real, but he certainly had a lot of it. The black spiky mass nearly completely covered his prone form.

Curious and a little concerned Sakura knelt next to the man's body and poked him with her finger.

"Are you alive under there? (Pokey, pokey, pokey) Did all that hair eat your head or something? (Pokey, pokey) Hello? (Pokey, pok-)"

She was interrupted mid pokey when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist in a painfully tight grip. She tried to pull her hand from his grasp, but he was too strong and she failed to do more than hurt herself further.

"OW! That hurts you big lummox! Lemme go!"

Sakura saw a flash of deep black eyes before the man said, "Silence your racket woman! You were the one that insisted on trying my patience!"

Every instinct in her told her that she was in trouble, but Sakura was nothing if not stubborn. She refused to allow this man to know that she was afraid. He may have been bigger and stronger than she was, but she was determined to prove that she was the smarter of the two of them.

Sakura was just about to give this man a severe tongue lashing when she remembered why she had been in a hurry in the first place. Her cousin Jessica had been found after having disappeared some four off months ago. She was supposed to have been there at eight thirty, but now it was almost eleven and she was stuck here with this bastard. She didn't have time for this.

Without so much as a thought to the contrary Sakura whirled around in the man's grasp and shoved her hacky sacks right in his face. One ended up in his mouth and the other exploded and sprayed its contents into his nose and eyes. Sakura was immediately set free.

"Later, weirdo!" She called as she took off away from the large man.

She hadn't taken more than a few steps before she realized that she was no longer in Central Park. Sakura was in a completely different place. On top of this it was daylight out.

Before her mind could fully comprehend what had happened to her Sakura ran full tilt into another person. She looked up to see who it was only to faint from the shock of it. The man she'd run into…was Frieza.

* * *

(Raditz)

'Damn that woman! Damn her to hell! My eyes!' Raditz ranted as he tried to clear the hacky sack debris from his eyes.

He had cleared most of it away when he caught the woman's scent again. She had managed to bowl over Frieza in her haste to be rid of him. Humph, she was safer with him that that monster. Frieza was sure to molest her then throw her to the dogs. HFIL was no place for a woman. He'd known that from the moment he got there. It had made him glad to find out that his mother had gone to the other place.

As a saiyan there were few things that he held within moral regards. One of those was that a woman, no matter how annoying, should never be taken against her will. It was something his father had drilled into him from a young age. This meant he would have to save the worthless wench from Frieza. His father would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't and something happened to the wench.

This was sure to be one long, tiring day. What had he gotten himself into?

Short and sweet everyone.

That's it for this chapter.

Hope to see you all in the next.


	11. Courage from Beyond Time

Return to Anime

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Only this idea and the story with it are mine.

Chapter 7: Courage from Beyond Time

(Angel)

He felt like he was floating. Everything seemed so hazy and far away. Nothing felt right. He wasn't where he needed to be. He knew this, but couldn't manage to rouse himself enough to move. Something was terribly wrong.

"Oni-chan! Oni-chan, please open your eyes!"

His sister was calling for him. He had to wake up, had to get to her side. He had to protect Rena; he had promised his mother that he would look after her. The more he focused on that fact, the more he fought to wake up.

Finally, after a seemed eternity, Angel was able to open his eyes. Immediately his sister's worried black eyes greeted his confused green ones.

"Rena?"

She nodded then launched herself into his arms. "Angel! I was so scared! I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

"Yeah well. You can't get rid of me that easily."

After calming Rena down enough to disentangle her from him Angel gave the area, they'd woken up in a cursory look around. It seemed to him like an endless foggy room with no walls or ceiling. He couldn't see any way out for them. They were trapped.

"So, you're finally awake. Took you long enough, monkey boy." Came a sarcastic sounding voice from behind the two demi saiyans.

Angel knew that dreaded voice. It belonged to someone that he hated with a passion.

"Why are you here, Jordan?"

Jordan Briefs oldest child of Bulma and Yamcha. Angel hated the other boy, always had. Ever since they were babies, they had each strove to be better than the other is. So far, he was still the stronger of the two of them.

It was then that Angel noticed that Jordan had hold of another person by the hand. It was Victoria, Jordan's shy younger sister. This was starting to get a little weird.

"Who else is here?"

Jordan was very somber as he spoke. "It's you, me, Rena, Victoria, and Danny."

"That many?"

Jordan nodded. "It's all of us younger ones except for Goten."

"Where's Danny?"

"Sitting at your sister's feet. He was the one that got me up then helped me find my sister. I think he may have been the first of us to get here."

While this conversation had been going on Danny had gotten to his feet. It was easy to see that the even-tempered boy had something on his mind. He always got this look on his face that made him look like his father whenever he was thinking about something important.

"What's the matter, Danny-kun?" Victoria asked, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone stopped to look at Piccolo's son.

"Something…weird happened when each of you got here."

Angel walked over to stand near Danny before he said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when all of you got here you weren't awake."

"So?"

"First of all, you weren't wearing anything when you got here."

Rena and Victoria both turned scarlet and hid behind their respective older brothers.

"Hey man! Not in front of my sister!"

"That was uncalled for, Damino!"

He kept on as if neither boy had said anything. "You guys kept coming in and out of focus like a bad television or something." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "I was so scared. I just remember saying repeatedly for you guys not to leave me. After forever you stopped fuzzing and stayed here."

"What are you getting at, Damino?" Jordan said as he tried to console his still mortified sibling.

Danny finally showed some of his father's influence as he said, "What I'm getting at, you moron, is that all of us nearly got erased from existence."

The two girls instantly dissolved into tears.

"I want my momma!" Rena cried, falling onto her rear on the misty ground.

A minute later Danny also burst into tears.

Angel and Jordan had no idea what to do. They were both on the verge of panicking when a soft, feminine voice echoed from the darkness. It was an old, familiar song that all of the children had heard from their parents since birth.

When the song died down everyone had calmed down. A new person stood just within the dim circle of light that the kids stood in. She appeared to be the same age as Angel and Jordan, and was nearly as tall as the two boys as well. Her medium length auburn hair was tied into a ponytail on her head. Her bright, emerald green eyes gave her the appearance of a young fox.

The boys were immediately on the defensive. This wasn't someone they knew, even if she did look a lot like Rena and Angel's mother.

"Who are you?" Angel demanded with his best impersonation of his father.

The girl giggled then said, "You all called me and you don't even know who I am? That's okay, I still forgive you. My name is Jeri, and I'm a saiyan. Well…half saiyan at least."

"That's my mother's name!" Rena and Angel said together.

Jeri giggled again. "That's neat! My mommy's name is Joyce. Would you guys like to know where you are?"

"Hai!" Was the resounding reply.

"This, is the land of creation."

"Creation? You mean we're on another planet?" Rena asked.

"No, you silly goose. You're in the imagination."

"So…we're in someone's head?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then does that mean that anything we can dream can happen?"

"Yeppers! Now you get it! That is how you called me. I'm an imaginative answer to you desire to see you mother, Rena-kun."

Angel looked to his young sister. "Rena, if you could do this then maybe you can do more. Try to make something happen."

"I don't know, what if I mess it up?"

"You won't know until you try. Just trust me."

"Okay."


End file.
